Through the Strom
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: It is a raining night in the town of Los Angles and Aly knows the feeling of being alone. This time she doesn't have be thanks to Oliver. Aly/Oliver. Mature Audiences only!


Through the storm

By Annabelle Rose

Summary: Aly and Oliver together during a storm night. Aly/Oliver Mature themes.

disclaimer: I don't own anything...just a huge fan of the show!

Author notes: This is my first story in thiis fandom. I love these two! And this was another idea of mine! I hope you guys like it! ;D

* * *

Aly Forrester was in her bedroom laying on the bed. She close her eyes for a moment, then opened them in the surrounding darkness. It was a raining night in Los Angeles and it was one of those times that she hate to be alone. Her dad was in Paris on business and her Grandfather was on a private plane to pay him a visit. If only her mother was here to console her. To hold her so she could safe and comfortable during the storm...

But this time was different. The storm was the least of her worries. This time, she was not alone. This time for the first time, she was happy, thanks to a certain person that walked into her life and brighten her days.

_Oliver..._

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips kiss her gently on her forehead. She could feel the growing warmth inside as she felt his right hand moving up and down her naked body. lightning flashes once more and Aly could make out Oliver's sweet face, his eyes filled with desirable lust. He changed his position from being propped up on his elbow to raising up to give a passionate kiss on the lips. His hand stopping between her legs. Aly's response, she took both of her hands and placed them in the corners of his face. Aly moans into the kiss feeling the pleasure Oliver was giving her as he resume his teasing. His finger moving up and down her moist folds Aly was not shy and wanted to return the favor. Reaching down she willingly wrap her hand around Oliver's member playfully squeezing and slowly stroking him. She could feel her prize. Noticing the now wet texture between Oliver's cock and her hand.

''Oh,'' Aly replied. Removing her hand to feel the wetness there.

''What's wrong?'' Oliver asked.

''I-I think I did something wrong. My hand's wet.''

Oliver responded with a soft chuckle understanding what she meant. ''No, You didn't do anything wrong.''

''I didn't?'' Aly replied.

Oliver smiled leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips. ''No, you didn't. It's normal for a man to become aroused. You're wonderful, Ms. F.''

Aly smiled at his words. With that, Oliver changed his position. Now rolling over and pinning himself above the young Forrester. He kissed her again, adding with a little tongue. Grinding his erection against her wet folds.

Mm, he moans breaking the kiss to lean down to make small kisses across her chest. Seems like you are aroused as well... Aly feels him move once more, now standing up on his knees and spearding her legs apart. Aly's breath began to hitch at first, But when Oliver lean down to claim his prize, Aly's body nearly jumped at the fiction.

''Oh God...''She gasped.

Oliver froze his movements looking up at her.

''Shhh, it's okay.'' Oliver comforted.

''I'm trying,''Aly replied truthfully.

''Just relax...'' Oliver suggested continued on with his task. Leaning down between her wanting legs, and using his lips and tongue to lick and suck at her clit and petals. Aly's body was on fire at the pleasure, moaning as Oliver's talented mouth hit her in the right places. She reached down and began to rub Oliver's hair, gasping as she felt his tongue probing her just as further as it would go. For one, she was so tight and just for him to close his eyes and imagine what would it be like to be inside her, especially for her first time, it was turning on Oliver on so, that his erection was starting to become unbearable. He had to be inside her soon, or he would explode.

With one last lick, he got on to his knees once more, now taking hold of his erection placing mere inches from her entrance. Her breath began to hitch once more.

''Shh,'' Oliver whispered once more. He kissed her on the forehead, moving his lips to her ear.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' He asked her. The thunder claps following a bolt of lightning and Aly could make out the look of concern in his eyes. ''I can wait.''

Aly shook her head at his words. ''No. I want to do this.'' Taking a deep breath, She closed her eyes as she felt Oliver kissed her forehead. He grip his erection and pushed forward breaking her hymen hearing the slightly sharp gasp and low groans that Aly was making. God, she was tight, but of course this was her first time.

''Are you okay?'' He asks her. In the darkness, he can make her as she nods her head. He stood still for a few moments, waiting for her to adjust to his side. He could whimpering from below him.

''I'm O-okay,'' she replies slightly wincing from the painful intrusion. He began to move slowly inside her. To distraught the young teen, Oliver leans down and wraps his lips around her nipple. After a few moments, Aly, beside of the pain she was enduring, it turned into a intensified pleasure. To Oliver surprise, Aly had wrapped her arms around him urging him to go on.

''Aly,'' Oliver groans once he removes his lips off her skin. He stops his movements before he heard a breathy moan below, feeling a shiver kept up his spine when Aly's fingernails dragged across his skin.

''Please,'' was her only is speechless as he resume his movements. He let out a groan enjoying the pleasure that he was feeling. Aly threw her head against the soft cushions of her pillows, letting out a long moan as Oliver repeatedly hit her g-spot. Thunder claps over and over until Aly felt that she was being pushed over the edge.

''Oh Oh! Oliver! I'm...'' Aly voice is muffled when Oliver crashed her lips against her as she announced her first orgasm. Her inner walls closing him. Oliver followed moments later, moaning in between kisses as he milked his orgasm.

A few minutes passed between the two. Aly's smiles as she lays against Oliver's chest.

''God, you were wonderful, Ms. F,'' Oliver replies as he runs his long fingers into her hair.

''Thanks. you were amazing too. That was...something new.''

Oliver chuckled. ''All comes during your first time. You have a lot of things to adjust too...and more things to learn...sexually that is.'' He kisses her on the forehead, staring up at the dark ceiling.

''It was perfect...'' Aly looks out the window and sees that the storm outside is finally slowing down. For the first time, she realized that there is nothing to be afraid of. The first time that she will never worry about being alone. that being with this one man that she deeply love was everything...that from now on she can pull through the storm.

The End.


End file.
